El Niño y El Demonio
by remainlikethis
Summary: Los cuentos no pueden morir ni con el tiempo. Y para eso son los recuerdos, hilan pedazos de historias. ¡Vivan trozos de años! Y cuéntennos el destino de aquel niño y ese demonio que se olvidaron de lo sensato. CielxSebastian.
1. Entre el viento

Cantan las viejas una historia igual de ancianas que ellas por las obscuras y rebuscadas calles de Inglaterra, oliéndose en el aire, perdida entre las telarañas de su torpe memoria…sus lenguas formulan las palabras mientras ellas les dan la vida, la sintaxis, el alma, la sangre.  
Por el aliento de las letras, la historia va desplegándose del cerco de sus dientes. Como si fueran alas de un pájaro recién nacido.

Así recuerdan las viejas, entre tanta niebla, entre la bruma, la vejez y la vida... Esas las viejas murmuran entre ellas (si no es que para ellas) una memoria lejana, recuerdos (Que de eso se alimentan) Poco a poco fueron hilando el triste relato del demonio y el niño…que nacieron y murieron juntos…¡Cómo olvidar aquella historia que les contaron sus madres y a sus madres sus abuelas! ¿Quién olvidaría a la entrañable Elizabeth de dorados cabellos…a la venerable Madam Red y su sirviente/cómplice Grell? …¿Quién olvidaría, a pesar de la edad, los relatos que gobernaron Inglaterra hace tantos años?  
La Reina Victoria, de haber oído eso de su fiel cachorro, hubiese derramado lágrimas…. Tantas, tantas…

Entonces comenzaron a hablar sobre el Niño y el Demonio, con lentitud recordaron como tejer las memorias empolvadas en sus esquinas.

Dijéronles un día el triste relato de un joven, que perdido en la desesperación, buscó calor en los brazos de un demonio que él mismo invocó e hizo tratos con él, intercambiándole un ojo por sus favores y fidelidad. Los cuales obtuvo sin problemas del ente.  
Pero mientras pasaron los días, los meses y los años…aquel ser maldito nacido de las mismas sombras que acechaban sus sueños comenzó a ser un poco más que sólo su perro.  
El niño se enamoró del demonio en la víspera de sus 16 y justo cuando el demonio se estaba divirtiendo…nació en lo profundo de sus vísceras falsas un palpitar que ni él supo explicar.  
Sí, un demonio terminó enamorado de la persona que tuvo que condenar en el momento de su muerte.

Así, las viejas acordaron comenzar a parir las palabras, expulsándolos del cerco de los dientes, para que fueran mezcladas con el humo de las casas y con el viento que lleva los susurros a los oídos que deben escuchar.

* * *

Notas:

lol sí. Aqui está.  
ESTOY CONSCIENTE de que no he terminado mis otros fics de Reborn...xDDD Pero es poque no tengo final... si no lo tengo tengo que ponerme a formularlo. En este sí que lo tengo MUAJAHAHAHAHA(l)  
Es una versión completa de _"__Oda a la perdición"_ Juro que amarán mi cabeza.  
La carrera...AH MI CARRERAAA...*Humpea el logo* ... Sí, creo que he dejado claro cuanto la quiero.  
Y bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado : D ¡Esperen el primer capítulo!

* * *

Dedicado a:

_Todos aquellos que creen en lo que es infinito.  
Por el futuro. _


	2. La Sonrisa del Demonio

Despuntó el alba y los pasos fuertes de un hombre retumbaban en los pasillos.  
Poco a poco, mientras el sol le pegaba en su cara y sus negras vestiduras, pintaba en su rostro una sonrisa curiosa, como predispuesta… esperando quedarse enmarcada en esos labios delgados y rosas. De esas que gritan intenciones curiosamente obvias. Y por inercia; aceptables.

Eran cautelosas esas pisadas que retumbaban por la mansión del joven Phantomhive, no buscaban llegar pronto, si no procurar no arrebatar de la cama al señorito con un sonido no bienvenido de su parte. Como volando sobre el piso, la zuela apenas y acariciaba el mármol.  
Sí que era un mayordomo, aquel ser contaba con un traje de hechura fina, cosido por las manos de verdaderos conocedores de la tela y sus comportamientos… porque, esos trocitos negros de su saco bailaban con él. Sí, se meneaban las colas obscuras con el mayordomo, como extensiones de su propio cuerpo, estaban como acostumbrados al contoneo débil pero existente de aquel que estaba por llegar al cuarto de su amo.  
Y qué decir de sus cabellos si también parecía moverse al son de esas colas de tan obscuras como la mismísima noche, mezclándose con la ausencia de luz de los pasillos …el mayordomo era todo un espectáculo.  
Y lo que más resaltaba de él era el color de sus ojos.  
El rojo cubría sus pupilas, era un tono sangriento, caliente, vivo. Como esas inyecciones de sangre cuando se supone que no has dormido.  
Sí, de todo lo que tenía, era lo más vivo que mostraba.

Callaron sus pasos. Levantó su mano libre y tocó mientras llamaba a la puerta con un tono poco más arriba que un susurro.

-"¿Joven Amo?"-

Silencio, entonces tocó de nuevo. Pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.  
Acto continuo empujó la puerta de forma que no rechinara contra el marco de ésta y pasó junto con su carrito que contenía el té del chico que dormía.

Paciente, la sonrisa no se había desvanecido de su rostro… y después de ponerse frente la ventana, abrió las cortinas de golpe. De la misma forma, golpeó el sol la cara del niño. Y así despertó.

-"Joven amo…"- Comenzó a hablar el mayordomo sin esperar respuesta del chico. –"Es hora de levantarse."-

-"mh…¿Qué haces?..."- Apenas se oyó decir entre sábanas al chico, que abriendo su ojo izquierdo vió a su mayordomo de pie, junto a él. Sonriendo.

Que personaje, que mayordomo.

-"Es hora de levantarse milord… "-

El chico lo hizo sin decirle una palabra, parecía haber tenido una buena noche…un buen sueño, un buen todo hasta que llegó su perro.

-"¿Durmió bien joven amo?"-

-"Mi té"- Dijo el chico. Y sin decir algo más, se lo acercó para que pudiera beberlo.

Se dirigió entonces el mayordomo hacia la ropa que yacía paciente esperando sus manos. La tomó y regresó a un lado de su amo. –"Joven, hoy estará a su disposición esta pieza del Señor Vandurken, de tonos grisáceos y rojos. ¿Es de su agrado?"-

-"Sí. Aunque la próxima vez quisiera ponerme algo menos folklórico…"-

-"¿Estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse?... con su prometida cerca no será nada fácil."-

-"Pues vale la pena arriesgarse"- Tajó el niño con un aire definitivo, dando paso a una nueva conversación. Sin dejar de ser lo mismo de todos los días.–"Supongo que hay situaciones nuevas"–

–"Sí señor"–Dijo, mientras lo vestía. –"Para hoy, debe de autorizar los envíos al área norte de Inglaterra y revisar los reportes diarios. Sobre encuentros sociales… "– Continuó el hombre, ahora atándole las cintas. –"Tiene el almuerzo con el Señor William Goch, el dueño de la empresa de chocolates…"–

–"Ah si..."– Comentó Ciel, más para sí mismo que para el mayordomo. –"Sería bueno aclarar el tipo de convenio que armaremos"– Se levantó de la silla donde descansaba mientras el hombre mayor hacía todo el trabajo. –"¿Qué otra cosa, Sebastian?"–

–"Joven amo…"– Se le oyó, haciendo una corta reverencia. Su amo había comenzado a caminar, lo que quería decir que él también debía hacerlo. Detrás de él y procurando que escuchara todo. De la nada, así como uno parpadea, el mayordomo se me acercó al oído y susurró lentamente–"Hoy, es su cumpleaños número 16. "–

Ciel se detuvo en medio de un pasillo en donde la luz caía como agua en una fuente. Su mayordomo estaba esperando respuesta, a juzgar por su mirada, casi impacientemente. Era su pelo el que caía sobre ellos para poder ocultarlos, negro azabache infernal. Sebastian parecía haber causado impresión en el chico. Y estaba seguro que no era por lo que acababa de decir.

-"Prepara el almuerzo con el Señor Goch, debe de estar en camino y no queremos dejarlo esperar."- Dijo, continuando su camino hacia la oficina. –"Y lúcete esta vez, Sebastian"-

Otra reverencia. Mientras el heredero se retiraba, el té dejaba de estar tibio. Pero la sonrisa del demonio iba creciendo cada vez más.

x.x.x.x

No estaba oliendo nada bien para Ciel lo que acababa de pasar. Sospechaba poco a poco mientras la luz de las ventanas del pasillo lo trataban de cubrir.  
Era muy curioso, Sebastian pocas veces se le acercaba tanto, así, al oído. Era extraño ese comportamiento, más si lo hizo sin pedir permiso. Estaba alarmado, preocupado. Aunque seguramente Sebastian ya lo sabía.

¿Era a propósito esa actitud? ¿Qué buscaba despertar su mayordomo?. Se mordió la uña del pulgar para distraerse. Sebastian era su vasallo más cercano pero al mismo tiempo, en el que menos debe de confiar. En un demonio jamás se debe confiar. Jamás.  
Según él, Sebastian nunca había sido tan cercano físicamente. ¿O será que apenas comienza a notarlo?. Pero no, lo mejor era deshacerse de esos pensamientos tan estúpidos. No podían tener lugar en la cabeza del heredero de toda la compañía Phantomhive.

O tal vez era eso. Hoy, por cumplir los 16, sería reconocido como el heredero de inernacionalmente conocida compañía Phantomhive y tratado como un adulto frente a la sociedad. Aunque se debe aclarar, que a Ciel poco le interesaba eso. El dinero y la fama eran un muy buen instrumento, para lo que en verdad necesitaba: Tiempo para moverse entre la gente para encontrar a los hijos de puta que mataron a sus padres.

La idea lo obsecionaba, no lo dejaba dormir. Era una necesidad mórbida de matarlos a todos. Eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra para mandarlos al infierno en donde los volvería a encontrar. No partiría de este mundo sin haber encontrado la dulce venganza que dejaría su alma turbada en paz.

Venganza. dulce venganza era lo que Ciel buscaba y la encontraría con ayuda del mismo demonio. La encontraría, no importa lo que hubiese que sacrificar.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras sus zapatos taconeaban con el mármol de las escaleras. Era el único ruido que escuchaba, además del de sus pensamientos, pero en el ambiente de la mansión eso era algo por lo cual preocuparse…pero entonces se dio cuena de que eso era algo de lo que Sebastian puede encargarse y dejó de pensar en el silencio de la mañana.

Ahora mismo tenía que concentrarse en la junta con el Señor William Goch, famoso por sus visitas a los burdeles a escondidas de su esposa, la cual también tiene sus aventuras con amigos de su círculo cercano. Bueno…la quinta esposa, para ser exactos. El señor Goch nunca ha tenido un matrimonio que dure más de diez años y a lo que dice la gente, él es el que logra el rompimiento porque se "aburre" de las chicas. Unos dicen que prefiere a los hombres como sus compañeros, Otros; que tiene preferencias fetichistas y sus mujeres no pueden con él.  
Ciel, por su parte, sabía que la triste verdad era que nunca pudo satisfacer a sus parejas. Además de que el hombre era infértil. Pero como el presidente de la compañía de chocolates Goch, no podía caer en esas humillaciones públicas, tenía que acusar a las pobres mujeres de infértiles e incapaces satisfacerlo para no quedar mal. Claro, a ellas se les callaba la boca con fajos de billetes y pensión de por vida. ¿De qué iban a quejarse?

Ahora mismo, el hombre debía estar en camino hacia su mansión. Que asco.

Pero debía ser soportado, por el bien de su compañía. Y en un futuro, para alimentar su pronta venganza.

Ciel se sentó en el sillón de su oficina a esperar a que Sebastian avisara que su invitado estaba en su mansión. Mientras tanto, se quedó vagando en el anillo que posaba en su dedo. Lo miraba, absorto en su brillo como si fuese divino. Ciel lo trataba como si pudiese hablar. Por dentro, siempre sentía como si le gritara que se cuidara, que se cuidara. Pero en realidad nunca pudo oír nada.

Sebastian lo debíó haber dejado sordo.

x.x.x.x

Marcaron las nueve de la mañana y el carruaje de Goch estaba llegando a la propiedad Phantomhive.

-"Bueno, Señor Goch, el chico Phantomhive está abierto a una negociación con usted. Debería de verdad considerar el trato"- Su consejero hablaba mientras volteba a ver la mansión a lo lejos

-"No me gusta el lugar"- Decía Goch, tocando su barba castaña –"Me da escalofríos."-

. –"Es sólo la fachada Señor."- Le tranquilizó el chico. –"Debe de ser el estilo…ya que es difrente al de su casa."-

-"Sin duda"- Dijo el otro hombre mientras llegaban a la mansión. –"Bien. Almorzaré, haré el trato y me iré. No pienso quedarme allí por mucho tiempo."-

-"Aquí lo esperaremos, Señor."- Le dijo su consejero en cuanto Goch bajaba del carruaje.

Sebastian ya estaba ahí, con una reverencia, lo saludó. –"Bienvenido a la mansión Phantomhive"- Levantó la mirada, encantando al presidente. –"Por aquí, porfavor."-

El presidente estaba algo asustado, sin embargo, siguió al mayordomo sin ponerle atención al movimiento de esas colas de su traje que parecían mecerse por sí solas.  
Entonces entró a la mansión. Muy bella. Estaba adornada de forma que no era ni muy rimbombante ni muy austera. Estaba en el balance perfecto, una mansión excelente. En parte, esto le dio mucha seguridad de sí para permanecer un rato en ese lugar, tenía que hacerlo…el trato le iba a dar muchas ganancias.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, el mayordomo se detuvo frente a una puerta. La abrió. Y dio a conocer uno de los patios de la mansión Phantomhive. Se hizo a un lado para hacer una reverencia. –"Pase Señor."-

El hombre lo hizo, maravillado por la belleza de ese jardín. Flores de todos los colores lo recibían alegres, organizadas en patrones específicos y tamaños. Notó un richuelo, aves, y el kiosko al que llevaba el pequeño camino de rocas grises. De lo verde que estaba el lugar, apenas y notó la mesa victoriana con el té servido dentro de ese kiosko envuelto por enredaderas. Una silla esperaba. La otra, ya estaba mostrando al joven de la casa Phantomhive.

-"Ah, Sr. Goch."-

-"¡Phantomhive!"- Dijo el Señor, acercándose a la mesa. –"Que bello jardín tienes…el jardinero debe de ser muy hábil para tenerlo así"-

-"Le comunicaré tus felicitaciones"- Ciel dejó la taza en la mesita. –"Pero ahora mismo, tenemos que dedicarnos a los negocios."-

-"Negocios serán…-"-Tragó saliva. Se había asustado un poco por la presencia tan súbita de Sebastian mientras le servía el te. Era muy hipnótica, sensual. De elegancia sobrenatural. Aunque al mismo tiempo, llegó a temerle a sus cabellos tapando una parte de su cara…y a su habilidosa capacidad de hacer las cosas sin abir los ojos. Era de verdad un magnífico mayordomo.

-"Quiere vender chocolates en mis tiendas…eso le costará mucho."-

-"Tengo dinero para pagar eso. Además, es conveniente para ti. Sabes que los niños compan cosas por impulso, qué mejor que tener más ganancias por detalles como esos."- Dio un sorbo a su té.

-"Sin embargo, debe de saber que nosotros ponermos las pautas para este tipo de arreglos"- El chico se sentó cómodamente en su silla. –"No acepto la condición de exclusividad."- Goch pareció sorprendido. –"Va a ser vendido, sí. Pero los chicos tendrán otras opciones de compra."–

-"No me parece una buena pauta"-

-"Entonces no hay trato."-

Goch chasqueó los dientes. –"¿Cuáles son sus condiciones?"

-"Phantomhive pedirá un 40% más de lo que su compañía paga por estar en otra tienda. Y no hay exclusividad"-

-"¿QUÉ?"- Rugió Goch. –"Esto es un robo chico…"-

-"Tú te quedarías con las ganancias que logres sacar de mis tiendas, con tal de que el pago inicial sea ese y luego sólo me estés pagando una renta considerable el resto de los meses."- Ciel dijo, sonriendo. –"Es un buen trato, con el dinero que sacarás, te recuperarás pronto."-

El otro hombre estaba en una encruncijada, por cómo sudaba se notaba que sólo quería salir de ahí.  
La mirada del mayordomo lo estaba poniendo nervioso, esos ojos…esa mirada…no podría salir de ningún ser vivo.

-"Está bien."- Dijo Goch, estrechando su mano. –"Trato hecho."-

Y así, sellaron un nuevo pacto.

Sebastian estaba atento a lo que estaba sucediendo. Su naturaleza de demonio, lo estaba incitando a hacer muchas cosas con ese tal Goch. Era una persona no tan buena, con antecedentes no tan buenos en un ambiente que él mismo sabía que no era bueno.  
No podía esperar hasta que Ciel se enterara. La sangre le estaba hirviendo. Había una necesidad en él que saciar. Ya lo estaba presintiendo, lo rodeaba, como te rodea el agua de mar.

Y así como llegó se fue, asustado por la mansión, por el niño y el mayordomo. Goch llegó a su propia mansión para tener pesadillas y dejar de comer por unos días.

Algo tenía ese té que lo había enfermado… o tal vez, era sólo su consciencia.

x.x.x.x

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Lizzy ya estaba llegando a su mansión.

-"Al menos puedes avisarme"- Dijo Ciel, desde las escaleras.

-"¡!"- Gritó su prometida, corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla. –"Muchas felicidades querido. Espero…espero de verdad que te encuentres mejor este año."-

Lizzy volvió a abrazarlo, ahogándolo mientras su pecho ya desarrollado aplastaba el de Ciel. Había que decir que la chica se había convertido en toda una señorita. Ahora, con 15 años, era más alta y delgada. Su cintura decía mucho por ella así como su bello frente.

-"Nos alegramos mucho de que esté en la mansión. ¿Gusta que le arregle un cuarto?"- Dijo Sebastian, rompiendo con la tensión.

-"Sólo lograrás que se quede varios días"- Ciel dijo, desesperanzado.

-"No Sebastian, así está bien. Sólo vengo a ver a mi querido Ciel"- Lizzy abrazó a su prometido emocionada, como si hubiesen sido meses los que habían pasado. Fue entonces, cuando súbitamente, tomó las manos de su prometido, dejando que su escote mostrara su generoso frente. Ciel tuvo que verlo, al menos por un segundo se sintió atraído a la belleza corporal de su prometida. Entonces, ella le puso un anillo en el pulgar de la mano derecha. Era una pieza exquisita con detalles dorados debajo de la piedra celeste que brillaba con excelente perfección ante las luces del salón.

Entonces soltó sus manos. –"Esta joya, se llama "Esperanza"."-Lizzy comenzó a comentarle.-"Es tan azul como el cielo y el agua…tan claro como las almas…Quisiera que usaras esta joya…Ciel."-

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan impresionado por una joya. No se comparaba con el anillo de sus familiares, pero al menos tenía algo que ninguna otra…

-"G-Gracias."-Logró decir el chico.

Sebastian, por su parte, estaba muy entretenido por lo que acababa de ver. ¿"Esperanza"? Porfavor, si para el chico no había destino alguno sino la muerte y el infierno. Que niña tan ignorante. Si hubiera sabido, debió haberle dado una joya llamada "Confesión", que tampoco ayudaría.

Si supiera, si supiera…

x.x.x.x

Lizzy cumplió lo que dijo. Sólo fue a ver a su prometido y comer pastel con él para irse de su mansión.

Ciel la despidió afuera de su puerta, con esa joya celeste en el pulgar.

-"Sebastian…"- Comenzó a decir Ciel mientras entraba a la mansión. –"¿En dónde están todos?"-

-"¿El resto de sus sirvientes señor?"- Sebastian sonrió. –"Me encargué de que no entrometieran en una reunión tan importante como la del Señor Goch, Señor…"-

-"A-Ah…"-Ciel dijo, un poco confundido. –"Asegúrate de que se levanten mañana para trabajar…"-

-"Con gusto, joven amo."-

…Silencio.

-"16 años, joven amo."-

-"¿Qué significa eso?"- Dijo Ciel, deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras. –"Es un año más. Es todo."-

-"Usted sabe…lo que significa."-

Ciel entonces volteó a verlo. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de "conocer" a su mayordomo lo había notado así. Era como si sus ojos cobrasen vida derrepente y comenzara a danzar el color dentro de su iris. Era tan irreal que tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asegurarse de que no era el sueño.

-"Sí…lo sé…Ahora, quiero irme a dormir."- Siguió en su trabajo de subir las escaleras, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

-"Sí…joven amo."-

Y un día más pasó en el calendario de Ciel. Era un año más.

Aunque Sebastian sabía, que ese era EL año.

Pronto, comenzaría lo que tanto esperaban. Tanto él, como su amo, como las sombras del infierno.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola. Sí, no me he pasado por aquí muy seguido. Y eso es porque...bueno...quisiera que mis historias fueran tan buenas como espero...tristemente eso no pasa todo el tiempo.  
Ahhh pero aquí tienen el primer capítulo de lo que será un fanfic que tendrá un buen lugar en mi corazón 8D.

No me gusta tanto Kuroshitsuji en sí, prefiero a los personajes con su complejidad ajenos al fanservice que ofrece la historia. Aún así, aquí estoy, con un fanfic que será divertido hacer 8D.

Ah, espero que lo disfruten..a pesar de que no es tan largo, le puse toda mi alma 8D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
